


A Lucid Sort of Love

by godofidea



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofidea/pseuds/godofidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's everything you could've ever hoped for. Because that's how you dream him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucid Sort of Love

You kiss him breathlessly; your arms wrapped around his neck, and his around your waist. He breaks the kiss, and whispers sweet nothings into your ear. It hurts, deep down, to hear him say just what you want him to say. He's does everything just right, he knows just how to touch you, he's perfect.

Because that's how you dream him to be.

You found out when you went god-tier, and essentially became your dream self, what a normal dream was really like. No horror terrors, no golden towers, no reuniting with dead friends, just a simple dream. Your first dream was basic enough, you dreamed that you were back at home, trying to cover up the reek of the batter witch from down stairs with some candles Rose had sent you. The dreams continued like this, routine and run-of-the-mill. Well, until you learned that you could control your own sleeping world with ease. The slumber when you learned you could do anything.

Including make him love you back.

It started off with little tests, if you held Dave's hand, would he hold your hand too? If you gave him a kiss on the cheek, would he recoil in disgust? If you kissed him, would he kiss back?  
If you said you loved him, would he say “I love you too”?  
But no matter how perfect it was, it wasn't right.

You used to wake up after every fantasy, guilt ridden. But it's gotten to the point where if you don't at least have him in your own little world, you're not sure you can hold back your feelings in the real one. Sometimes you can't remember which one is real and which one is fake. It drives you mad, feeling like even in your dream he rejects you, and it's only when you wake up that you remember it's all just a nightmare and that he would never hurt you.

You start to question yourself: are you and Dave so in sync that you can predict his next move? Or are you making him do this? And it tortures you, both awake and asleep. 

Everyone notices something different about you. Jade notices you sleeping more, Rose notices your confusion. Dave however, only seems to pick up on your anxiousness around him, and the under lining sadness you can never seem to hide. You try to shrug it off, and try to convince your friends you're fine.  
But when you can't even convince yourself that you're fine, you can't make a very good argument.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
TT: John.  
TT: John are you there?  
EB: oh hi rose!  
EB: what's up?  
TT: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
EB: what do you mean?  
TT: Why are you avoiding us?  
EB: I don't know what you're talking about!  
TT: Don't play dumb with me John.  
TT: While at times it can be endearing, it is simply rude in this instance.  
TT: All you seem to do is sleep.  
EB: I've just been tired that's all!  
TT: Really?  
TT: Because it seems as though you're hiding something from all of us.  
EB: don't be silly Rose!  
EB: why would I hide something from you?  
TT: I'm not quite sure of that myself.  
TT: Why would you hide something from me?  
TT: No matter what your concerns may be I can assure you I will not mock you for confiding in me.  
EB: Rose are you even listening to yourself?  
TT: John, what is wrong with you and Strider?  
TT: Don't think I haven't noticed how you act around him.  
TT: It seems as though once you attained your god tier status, your relationship changed.  
TT: And while I may be unsure as to whether your new rank makes you more tired,  
TT: I know there's something abnormal afoot.  
EB: oh man  
EB: not another one!  
TT: Pardon?  
TT: Another what?  
EB: I can't seem to control my dreams anymore!  
TT: Your dreams?  
EB: see, usually you would be psychoanalyzing Dave, or congratulating us!  
EB: but lately all you guys have been doing is questioning me!  
TT: John are you insinuating that this is your dream?  
EB: well, at least the big words don't change!  
EB: I need to go now  
EB: after all, I can't spend all day sleeping can I?  
EB: see you later Rose!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --

TT: John  
TT: John wait  


Your name is John Egbert and you have a loving boyfriend and friends who support you.  
And you're never going to have another nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my RP buddy.  
> Inspired by Inception


End file.
